miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:PrincessNiki/ Mouse Girl
''Cz.1 Od 15 minut jechałam samochodem. Koło mnie siedziała prowadząca go ciocia Alice. Przez całą drogę byłam cicho, ale gaduła (ciocia) musiała tę cisze przerwać. -Coś się stało? Przez całą drogę milczysz jak ta mysz pod miotłą.- powiedziała ciocia. -Ummm... Mysz? Nie znam żadnych myszy!- spanikowałam. -Spokojnie to tylko powiedzenie!- rzekła ciotka patrząc na mnie kątem oka. Westchnęłam z ulgą. ,,Już myślałam, że wie o Blanc i o moim podwójnym życiu. -To... powiesz co cię tak trapi?- zapytała z ciekawością. -Ummm... No, bo przed wyjazdem chciałam pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi ale... to stało się tak szybko!- w oczach miałam łzy, a dwie z nich spłynęły po moich policzkach. -Spokojnie! Przecież na wakacje wyjedziecie na miesiąc do Polski!- pocieszała mnie ciotka. Po 5 minutach byłyśmy już u celu. Ciocia wysiadła z samochodu i krzyknęła do mnie, abym zabrała swe walizki (przynajmniej 2 z nich XD). Wzięłam dwie beżowe walizki i ruszyłam w stronę pokoju. Już od dawna wiedziałam gdzie będzie mój pokój. Wbiegłam do pomieszczenia i położyłam walizki obok pięknego, dużego i wygodnego łóżka. -Ej! Nie zapominasz o kimś?- z jednej walizki wyskoczyła Blanc (dla nie kumatych to jest moje kwami). -P-przepraszam...- powiedziałam i zaczęłam się śmiać. Niestety chwila ta nie trwała długo, gdyż do pokoju wparował wujek Marcin (ja to nie umiem nazywać ludzi XD). -Savannah! Choć tu do mnie!- krzyknął przytulając mnie. Wujek Marcin zawsze mnie denerwował. Po pierwsze był za głośny. Po drugie jest niechlujem. I po trzecie za mocno przytula. -Aaaa! Wujku! Za mocno... Pęka mi żebro!- krzyknęłam.-Och przepraszam! Przed pokojem są walizki!- powiedział (?) i wyszedł. Ja tylko westchnęłam (po co przejmować się pękniętym żebrem) i przygotowałam ciuchy na jutro do szkoły. Potem przebrałam się w piżamkę i zasnęłam. Rano usłyszałam tylko krzyki Blanc. -Wstawaj Sava! Spóźnisz się do szkoły! Jest już 7:40! -Jeszcze 5 minut mamo!- rzekłam przykrywając się kocem! -Nie dajesz mi wyboru!- kawami wzięła wiaderko z wodą i oblała mnie nim (ciekawe jak to zrobiła?). -Aaaaa! Już wstaje!- krzyknęłam i ruszyłam do toalety. 5 minut później ubrałam się w ciuchy (czyli: Biała bluzka, dżinsowa kamizelka, czarne spodnie i granatowe trampki) i zeszłam na dół. -Wreście wstałaś! Śniadanie masz na stole!- rzekła ciotka Alice. -Ummm... Wezmę tylko kanapki i sok, ale to wszytko na wynos.- zaśmiałam się i ruszyłam do szkoły... Cz.2 Kiedy dotarłam do szkoły już zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. ,,Extra! Pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole i już się muszę spóźnić. Biegłam w stronę swojej klasy, lecz wpadłam niechcący na kogoś. Wstałam i zobaczyłam wysoką blondynkę z niebieskimi oczami.'' -Ummm... P-przepraszam... J-ja jestem tu nowa i...- nie dokończyłam, ponieważ blondynka mi przerwała. -Pfff... To, że jesteś tu nowa to nie znaczy, że możesz na mnie wpadać!- powiedziała i odeszła. Ja zaniemówiłam i poszłam do klasy. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi całą klasa skierowała na mnie swój wzrok. -Przepraszam za spóźnienie...- rzekłam cicho i zamknęłam drzwi. -Dobrze. Usiądź koło Adriena.- nauczycielka wskazała dłonią na blondyna z zielonymi oczami, który siedział sam w pierwszej ławce. Usiadłam niechętnie koło niego (ponieważ Sava jest nieśmiała i wolałaby siedzieć sama) i wyjęłam książki. Przez całą lekcję czułam się obserwowana, bo tak było. Chłopak z żółtymi oczami cały czas się na mnie gapił. Pani prosiła wszystkich do tablicy i miało już wypaść na mnie, ale uratował mnie dzwonek. Spakowałam się i wyszłam spokojnie z klasy. Nagle zza drzwi (Serin chce, żeby Sava zawału dostała XD) wyskoczył chłopak, który całą lekcję się na mnie patrzył. -Hej jestem Serin, a ty?- zapytał z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Savannah...- powiedziałam cicho. -Miło mi cie poznać! Choć pokaże ci całą szkołę!- nawet nie mogłam odpowiedzieć, bo złapał mnie za rękę i pobiegł przed siebie. Oprowadził mnie po całej szkole. -Ok tu jest łazienka dla dziewczyn. (XD) To wszystko na dzisiaj.- rzekł i uśmiechnął się do mnie. -Dziękuje...- tylko tyle mogłam z siebie wydusić. Chłopak tylko pomachał na pożegnanie i odszedł. -Miły z niego gość...- wyszeptała Blanc. -Tia...- odpowiedziałam i ruszyłam w stronę sali gimnastycznej. {Skip Time} Ostatni raz dziś zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. -Nareście do domu!- krzyknęłam do siebie. -Tak... Jestem bardzo głodna chce coś zjeść- odparła Blanc. -Mówiąc ,,Coś'' masz na myśli jogurt z marakui?- zaśmiałam się.'' -O tak! Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz...- kwami odpowiedziało i schowało sie w plecaku. Nagle do nas podbiegła Marinette. (Tak Sava zna już wszystkich oprócz Sabriny bo jest chora XD) -Savannah! Czekaj!- krzyknęła do mnie, a przy okazji się potknęła i upadła na ziemię. -Marinette nic ci nie jest?- zapytałam podając jej rękę. -Nie, ale chciałam ci coś powiedzieć... Za błędy przepraszam! Cz.3 UWAGA! Czytanie tego opowiadania może sprawić, że się znudzicie! Czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność! -Co się stało? Nino znowu zgubił słuchawki? (XD Sava zamiast się uczyć na lekcjach to szukała słuchawek!)- zapytałam z ciekawością. -Nie... Tylko Adrien zaprasza cię na swoją imprezę (Gabriela w domu nie ma?)- powiedziała zachwycona. -Nie mam ochoty na imprezę...- odrzekłam bez siły. -Proooszę! Będę tam ja, Ayla, Nino, Adrien (Chyba wiadomo XD), Rose, Juleka, Max, Kim, Alix i Serin!- powiedziała z patrzajkami Manon (XD) -No ok... Ale nie bede się wygłupiać!- odpowiedziałam. Dziewczyna mnie tylko przytuliła i odeszła w podskokach. -Gdyby nie szedł Serin to ciebie by tam nie było nie?- zapytała Blanc. -Ummm... To tylko kolega, ok? Nie myślę o nim jako kandydata na chłopaka.- powiedziałam całą czerwona. -Ta na pewno...- wyszeptało kwami. {Skip Time} Po 20 minutach byłam już w domu. Zjadłam obiad przygotowany przez ciocię Alice i ruszyłam do swojego pokoju. -Co by tu ubrać?- zapytałam samą siebie. -Może tą sukienkę od mamy co dostałaś od niej rok temu?- rzekła Blanc. -Tak! Dobry pomysł!- krzyknęłam z radości. Wyjęłam z szafy długą do kolan suknię. Miała ona kolor błękitny i całą błyszczała cekinami. Nie miała ona ramiączek. Założyłam ją, a w włosy rozpuściłam. Wzięłam czarną, wieczorową torebkę i wyszłam. {Skip Time} Po 5 minutach byłam już w domu (willi?) Adriena. W domu (willi?) panował bałagan i pomyśleć, że jest tu tylko 10 osób. -Sava już jesteś!- krzyknął Adrien podchodząc do mnie. -Tak... Ale chyba już pójdę...- wyszeptałam. -Czekaj!- krzyknął ktoś za mną łapiąc mnie za rękę. Cz.4 Wszyscy w komach mówili, że myślą, że to ta osoba! Więc Sprawdźmy! To był Serin. Popatrzyłam chwilę w te jego żółte oczy, a potem skierowałam wzrok na ścianę. -Zostaniesz? Dopiero przyszłaś, a impreza jest wspaniała.- zapytał. Puściłam jego rękę i miałam już odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle przed nami przeleciał chłopak z czarnymi włosami, ciuchami i butami. Tylko jego oczy były niebieskie. -Jestem PankOffRock (Moje nazwy są takie EXTRA, że normalnie...)! Wasza impreza jest skończona!- krzyknął i kiedy chciałam uciec on (PankOffRock XD) złapał mnie w tali. -Hej... Masz pod zlewem kosz?- zapytał szczerząc się do mnie. -Tak...- odpowiedziałam zdziwiona. -To przeznaczenie!- krzyknął, a usta zrobił w rybkę (Czy jakoś tak XD) i zbliżał się do mojej twarzy! -Aaaaaa! RATUNKU!- krzyczałam na całe gardło. -Puść ją!- krzyknął ktoś. Wszyscy się obrócili. -To Czarny Kot!- krzyknęły Juleka i Rose. Kot kopną złoczyńce w twarz, a ten mnie puścił. -Uciekaj!- wykrzyknął Czarny Kot. Ja od razu wstałam i uciekłam do łazienki (Ten jej mały pęcherz XD). -Blanc Myszkuj!- krzyknęłam i przemieniłam się w Mouse Girl (Jestem oryginalna XD). Pomyślałam przez chwilę (Nawet nie wiem o czym, ale ok) i pobiegłam pomóc Kocurkowi ♥ -Zaliczone!- usłyszałam głosy i zobaczyłam Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota przybijających sobie piątkę (Tak, tak wiem, że żółwika, ale tak lepiej brzmi XD). ,,Spóźniłam się!''- pomyślałam i załamałam ręce.'' ''-A kogo tu mamy?- zapytał Kocurek.'' ''-Hej jestem Mouse Girl...- odpowiedziałam bez siły.'' ''-To ciekawe! Opowiedz coś o sobie (Jaki ciekawski XD).- rzekł Czarny Kot.'' ''-Nie mamy czasu na pogaduszki!- powiedziała Biedronka spoglądając na mnie krzywo (Ktoś tu jest zazdrosny? Mam już reputacje ,,Kradzieja Kotów'' XD). Potem razem z Kotem uciekła. ,,Chyba nie mam tu nic do zrobienia.'- pomyślałam i poszłam do łazienki (Znów?)'' ''-Od- Myszkuj!- krzyknęłam, a z naszyjnika wyleciała Blanc. Schowałam ją w torebce i poszłam do sali (?). Wszyscy się dobrze bawili oprócz mnie, aż ktoś złapał mnie za rękę i powiedział:'' ''-Zatańczysz?'' ''Tak krótki, ale nie mam za bardzo Weny XD'' ''Cz.5'' '''Na wstępie chciałam was przeprosić za to, iż ten rozdział jest krótki XD '- '''Z chęcią... ale ja nie nie umiem tańczyć.- powiedziałam szczerze. Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się i objął mnie w tali. -Połóż swoje dłonie na moich ramionach.- rzekł Serin. Zrobiłam tak jak mi kazał. Max puścił wolną muzykę i wszyscy zaczęli tańczyć. -Widzisz! To nic trudnego.- powiedział patrząc w moje lawendowe oczy. Ja oczywiście się zarumieniłam. -Wiesz Sava muszę ci coś powiedzieć...- zaczął się czerwienić. -Tak Serin?- zapytałam z ciekawością (Czy to jest pytanie to nie jestem pewna XD) -Bo jak tylko cię po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem to... to...- nie mógł się wysłowić. -To?- zapytałam (?). -To zobaczyłem dobrą przyjaciółkę!- powiedział. Myślałam, że powie coś innego. -Dzięki z ciebie też jest dobry przyjaciel.- rzekłam i go przytuliłam. Wtedy sama się okłamałam bo ja go lubię, lubię. ~Serin Dlaczego to powiedziałem? Mogłem prosto w oczy jej to powiedzieć: Kocham cię! '''Fenks wam, że czytacie moje opowiadania i, że piszecie komy. One bardzo mnie motywują do pracy. Najbardziej chcę podziękować Black Lady Kitty. Czekajcie na następną część ^^' Cz.6 Wracam po przerwie XD Więc zaczynamy! Za błędy Sorry, ale zamiast się uczyć w szkole to rozdziały wam piszę! XD'Wczoraj po imprezie do domu odprowadził mnie Serin. -Dzięki, że mnie odprowadziłeś... I dzięki za kurtkę...- powiedziałam zawstydzona oddając mu kurtkę. (Co tam się działo?) -Nie ma za co...- rzekł z rumieńcami na policzkach. -To do jutra!- krzyknęłam i pocałowałam go w policzek. (Miłość rośnie wokół ,,Saverin XD) '' -P-pa...- rzekł cały czerwony. (Dedykacja dla TigresseBlanche! Czytajta jej opowiadania) Zamknęłam drzwi i poszłam w stronę swojego pokoju. Przebrałam się w swoją piżamkę i położyłam się na łóżku. -Miłość wisi w powietrzu!- krzyknęła Blanc tak głośno, aż spadłam z łóżka. -N- nie tooo... tylko przyjaciel... (Nie wiem czemu, ale lubię trzy kropki XD ...)- zaprzeczyłam. -Ta jasne... Od kiedy to przyjaciół cmoka (XD) się w policzek?- zapytała z ciekawością. -Ummm... Od dziś!- krzyknęłam i zasnęłam. (Skip Time) Obudziłam się i od razu ruszyłam do kuchni. -Dzień dobry śpiąca królewno!- powiedziała radosna ciocia Alice. -Dzień dobry...- rzekłam zaspana. Chwyciłam tosta i kubek z herbatą. Po 3 minutach tosta i herbaty nie było. (Serio... Ja zjadam kanapkę w 2 minuty! No chyba ,że mam stresa to w 1 XD) Po śniadaniu poszłam do łazienki, żeby się umyć. Kiedy wyszłam ubrałam się w białą koszulkę, a na nią założyłam dżinsową kamizelkę. swoje czarne spodnie i kochane, granatowe trampki. Postanowiłam wyjść na dwór. Przecież taki piękny dzień nie może się zmarnować. Wzięłam torbę, a do niej jabłko, sok, ciastka i telefon (oraz Blanc na wszelki wypadek). Poszłam do parku, który był nie daleko... Może jakieś 5 minut drogi? (Skip Time)Kiedy dotarłam do parku zaczął padać deszcz. -Naprawdę?!- krzyknęłam do siebie. W nie całą minute byłam już cała mokra. Nagle poczułam, że zimny deszcz przestał na mnie padać. Spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam czerwoną parasolkę i trzymającego ją Serina. -Hej!- rzekł chłopak. -Cześć...- powiedziałam zawstydzona. Popatrzyłam chwilę w jego żółte oczy. Nagle odrzekł: -Chcesz się przeziębić? -Ale... jak wychodziłam z domu było ładnie...- powiedziałam patrząc w swoje trampki. -Choć do mojego domu! Osuszysz się trochę.- rzekł. ja tylko kiwnęłam głową. (Skip Time) -Masz wytrzyj się!- krzyknął i rzucił mi ręcznik (Podać to nie łaska?). -Twój dom jest taki duży i śliczny.- rzekłam wycierając swoje mokre włosy. -Dzięki...- powiedział i wszedł do jakiegoś pokoju. Myślałam przez chwilę po co tam wszedł i co tam jest. Kiedy wrócił w ręku miał sukienkę i suszarkę. -Proszę! Przebierz się...-rzekł i podał mi rzeczy. -Ummm... Gdzie jest łazienka?- zapytałam. -Na końcu korytarza.- pokazał palcem koniec korytarza. Podziękowałam i pobiegłam do łazienki. Po 10 minutach wyszłam z suchą głową (XD) i piękną złota suknią na sobie. Kiedy popatrzyłam na Serina on... Cz.7 On spojrzał na mnie z góry na dół i z powrotem. -Wow! Wy- wyglądasz...- chłopak nie dokończył, ponieważ mu przerwałam. -Fatalnie? Koszmarnie?- zapytałam z histerią. -Nie... Wyglądasz wspaniale...- powiedział czerwieniąc się. -Naprawdę? Dzięki!- rzekłam z rumieńcami na twarzy. Chłopak jeszcze chwilę się na mnie patrzył, a potem odwrócił się do mnie tyłem i ruszył w stronę kuchni. -Chcesz coś zjeść? Napić się?- zapytał patrząc na mnie kątem oka (Moja logika nie zna granic XD). -Ummm... Z chęcią napiję się herbaty.- odpowiedziałam siadając na kanapie. Przez chwile utkwiłam swój wzrok w Serina (Co ja piszę?). Wtedy zobaczyłam jego długie, lśniące, czarne włosy, żółte oczy i na jednej ręce bransoletkę z 5 białymi kłami. (Skip Time) Miło było z nim rozmawiać popijając ciepłą herbatkę, ale co miłe szybko sie kończy. Wyjełam z torebki telefon i... -Co?! Już 17: 07! - krzyknęłam wstając szybko z kanapy. -Spokojnie!- powiedział patrząc w moje lawendowe oczy. -Musze iść! Ciotka mnie zabiję... (Tak jest 17: 07, a Sava miała pracować u ciotki w zoologicznym o 16! wy tego nie wiecie, bo to się działo za kulisami XD)- rzekłam zakładając swoje trampki. -Mogę cie odprowadzić...- powiedział podając mi torebkę. -Nie... Sama dam sobie radę.- rzekłam. -No ok...- wyszeptał. -To pa... Oł...- wyjąkałam. -Co się stało?- zapytał. Ja pokazałam na sukienkę. -To nic zostaw ja sobie. To będzie taki prezent ode mnie.- powiedział zbliżając się do mnie. -Dziękuję!- krzyknęłam i pocałowałam go w policzek (Sava weź odwal się od jego policzka!) Serin zrobił się cały czerwony (LVL. Pomidorek). Wyszłam z domu chłopaka i szłam przez ulice (Niech cie coś jeszcze przejedzie. To nie będę pisała opowiadań przez ciebie). Naglę przede mną przeleciała jakaś dziewczyna. -Witaj jestem Fish Girl! Uważaj na swoje włosy rybko! (Lol nie umiem wymyślać imion XD)- powiedziała dziewczyna lejąc we mnie wodą. -Ej! Dopiero co je suszyłam!- krzyknęłam uciekając tak szybko jak umiałam. -Szybko! Przemieniaj się Sava!- wykrzyknęła Blanc. -Blanc Myszkuj!- krzyknęłam i przemieniałam się w Mouse Girl. Kiedy biegłam przez uliczki potknęłam się, a przed sobą zobaczyłam... Cz. 8 Zobaczyłam superbohatera znanego jako Pantera. Spojrzał na mnie, a potem podał rękę. -Podać pomocną łapę?- spytał. Ja zaśmiałam się, a potem wstałam za jego pomocą.- Nie znam cię... Kim jesteś?- rzekł podpierając się o ścianę. -Nie widać? Mysi ogon i uszy!- powiedziałam zła. -Nie jakoś sobie nie przypominam, żeby w Paryżu była superbohatera mysz...- rzekł i podszedł do mnie. -Bo ja jestem tu nowa.- szepnęłam. -Nowa? To nic dziwnego, że o tobie nie pamiętam...- uklęknął przede mną i wziął mają rękę, a potem ja pocałował. -Więc ja jestem Pantera, a ty moja pani?- spytał, a ja zrobiłam minę zaskoczenia. -Yyy... Mouse Girl? Znaczy... Mouse Girl.- po tych słowach zabrałam swoją rękę.- Może pan Panterka wie, że trzeba rozprawić się z akumą?- spytałam z ironią. -Tak... Wiem, a ty mi w tym pomożesz!- krzyknął i uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko. -J-ja? Niby jak? Nie jestem Biedronką i nie mogę schwytać Akumy!- rzekłam. -No to ja już nic nie wiem...- powiedział. -Może pomóżmy Kocurkowi i Biedronce...- rzekłam. -Doskonały plan. Dobrze, że na niego wpadłem!- krzyknął i pobiegł w stronę złoczyńcy. -Co? To ja go wymyśliłam... Co za gostek!- krzyknęłam. Po starciu z Fish Girl, Biedronka i Czarny Kot musieli się zmywać. Na mnie też przyszła pora. -Słuchaj myszko... Spotkamy się jeszcze?- spytał. Została mi jeszcze 1 minuta. -Może tak, a może nie.- rzekłam i uciekłam. (Skip Time) -Jaki on jest denerwujący i ten drugi też! Czy wszystkie koty sa takie?- spytałam ssiebie. -Koty to koty... Ich nigdy nie zrozumiesz, a teraz zamknij się! Rozkoszuję sie jogurtem ^^.- rzekła Blanc. Zamilkłam. Nagle do pokoju weszła ciocia. Blanc się schowała. -Hej Sava... Czemu nie przyszłaś do zoologicznego o 16?- spytała. -Bo byłam uuu...- ciągnęłam. ,,Jak powiem, że u kolegi to będzie mi wytykać, że się zakochałam, a tego nie chcemy Sava... Prawda?''- spytałam się w głębi duszy.'' -Byłaś uuuu? -Byłam uuuuu koleżanki... Robiłyśmy projekt szkolny na jutro. ^^- skłamałam. -Aha, ale mogłaś uprzedzić!- powiedziała ciocia i wyszła z pokoju. Na koniec jeszcze powiedziała dobranoc. Spojrzałam na telefon. -No chyba ja pogrzało... Nie będę kłaść się spać o 18!- krzyknęłam. -Ale ja będę się rozkoszować tym jogurtem o tej o to godzince!- wyszła z ukrycia Blanc i zaczęła pałaszować jogurt. Ja zaśmiałam się. Cz. 9 Rano musiałam zwlec się z łóżka, gdyż był czas do szkoły. Zrobiłam swoje poranne czynności i wyszłam z domu. Pierwsza lekcja chemia. Jak ja jej nienawidzę. Ogólnie to nienawidzę szkoły! Po co my tu chodzimy? Nie może się uczyć jedno nasze pokolenie, a potem opowiadać nam to co wiedza na dobranoc? Zadzwonił dzwonek. Weszłam do klasy i usiadłam w ostatniej ławce. Oczywiście obok mnie musiał usiąść Adrien. Wyciągnęłam książki i zaczęłam słuchać nauczycielki. Tak naprawdę słuchałam muzyki. -Panno Savanno (Jakie rymy XD)!- krzyknęła nauczycielka. Ja nic nie usłyszałam, więc dalej słuchałam muzyki. Adrien ściągnął mi słuchawki.- Słuchamy muzyki zamiast się uczyć? Jeśli tak to do Dyrektora!!!- krzyknęła, a ja zabrałam swoje rzeczy i poszłam do Dyrka. (Skip Time) Oczywiście Dyrek się wydarł i wlepił mi kare. Godzinę po lekcjach... Straszne! Weszłam do klasy gdzie teraz odbywała się lekcja Muzyki ♥ Marinette miała urodziny, więc poczęstowała nas biała czekoladą. -Wszystkiego najlepszego ^^.- rzekłam. Ona podziękowała i chciała dać mi kawałek czekolady, ale ja odmówiłam. -Co się stało?- spytała. -Wiesz nie chcę cię obrazić, ale nie przepadam za białą czekoladą.- powiedziałam. -Spoko nic się nie stało ^^.- powiedziała szybko i poszła dalej. -Dobrze... Koniec jedzenia czekolady! Czas na muzykę! Kto nam coś zagra lub zaśpiewa?- spytała miło nauczycielka. -Może Savannah! Ona dziś na chemii słuchała muzyki, więc na pewno będzie chciała nam coś zaśpiewać- zachichotała Chloe. Ja zacisnęłam pięści i wyszłam na środek ze swoimi skrzypcami. -Zamiast śpiewać... Zagram na skrzypcach.- rzekłam. -Sabrina zatkaj uszy.- zaśmiała się Chloe. Zaczęłam grać na skrzypcach, a kiedy skończyłam wszyscy się na mnie gapili. -Po miliłam jedną nutę?- spytałam. Nagle wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo. Zatkało mnie to. (Skip Time) Koniec lekcji, ale nie dla mnie. Mam przecież karę! Poszłam więc do sali gdzie jest szkolna koza. Usiadłam na ławce i zaczęłam odrabiać lekcje. Nagle do sali wszedł Serin. -Panie Feniks! 5 minut spóźnienia.- powiedział Dyrek, a ja odwróciłam się do chłopaka. On usiadł spokojnie obok mnie. -Za co siedzisz?- spytałam. On położył nogi na biurku i rzekł: -Za to, że... Pobiłem takiego jednego, ale sam tego chciał.- puścił mi oczko. Chwila czy to na pewno Serin?- A ty? -Ja za to, że słuchałam muzyki na lekcji chemii, a z resztą wiesz przecież chodzimy do tej samej klasy!- powiedziałam. On tylko się zaśmiał. No i zamiast odrabiać lekcje... Rozmawiałam z nim przez całą długą godzinę. Cz. 10' Chwilę patrzyłam w jego żółte oczy. Serin podszedł do mnie bliżej, a potem pocałował mnie namiętnie w usta. Położyłam swoje słonie na jego klatce piersiowej (Ja się tak zastanawiam, że... CO JA PISZĘ?). Czułam jego serce. Biło szybko i mocno. Nagle coś zaczęło brzęczeć przez co chłopak uciekł. Obudziłam się. Okazało się, że to tylko był tylko głupi sen, ale na twarzy wciąż miałam wymalowany wielki uśmiech. Mam nadzieję, że te sen się kiedyś urzeczywistni. Lubie Serina, a nawet go lubię, lubię tylko nie wiem czy on lubi mnie... No dobra czas wstać! ''Ja chcę wakacje!- krzyknełam w duchu i wyłączyłam budzik namber for... Nade mną stała (?) zesłoszczona Blanc. -Nie masz mnie prawa budzić o 7 w święta!- oburzyła się. -W święta? Dziś nie ma świąt jest zwyczajny dzień..- powiedziałam, a Blanc dała mi jakąś kartkę. Zaczełam ją czytać: ::::::::::: Droga Savo! ::::::: Dziś o 6 zadzwonił do mnie Dyrektor twojej szkoły. ::::: Oświadczył, że cała szkoła jest zalana i będzie przechodzić mały remont. ::::::::: Dlatego msaz wolny cały tydzień. ::::::::::::::::: ~Ciocia Alice Z wrażenia, aż spadłam z łóżka. -Dziękuję Blanc> Kocham cię!- krzyknełam. -Dobra wiem, że jestem extra, ale bez przesady.- rzekłą, a ja się zaśmiałam. (Skip Time) Postanowiłam odwiedzić Serina. Ubrałam się, więc w różową sukienkę i założyłam białe baleriny. Uczesałam włosy, ale ich nie upiełam. Zabrałam torebkę i włożyłam do niej kilka rzeczy. Kiedy wyszłam z domu zauważyłam Serina. Podbiegłam do niego i go przytuliłam. -Hej Sava! Jak tam?- spytał, a ja go puściłam. -Właśnie do ciebie szłam, ale widocznie nie muszę ^^.- rzekłam. -Aha... Sava?- spojrzał na mnie czule.- M-może chciałabys -p-pójść ze mną...- nastała cisza. -Pójść z tobą gdzie?- przerwałam ciszę. -Na r-randkę...- wydusił. Spojrzałam na niego, Zaczełam wszystkie dane analizować. Serca biło mi szybciej i mocnije.- Wiedziałem, że tak zareagujesz. -Oczywiścię, że z tobą pójdę na randkę. -N-naprawdę?- złapał mnie za ręcę.- Przyjdę po ciebie o 18.- rzekł i puścił moje ręcę, a potem odwrócił się i zaczął iść do domu. Ale ja jeszcze z nim nie skończyłam ^^. -Serin! Zaczekaj!- krzyknełam. Chłopak sie odwróciła i stanął usmiechając się do mnie. Podeszłam do niego i złapałam go za kołnierz bluzy. I wtedy się pocałowaliśmy! I to w usta (*Daria Mdleje*)...- To do 18!- pomachałam mu na pożegnania i poszłam na małe zakupy. ~Serin~ Czy to się zdarzyło naprawdę? Czy ja ją zaprosiłem na randkę? I Czy ona mnie pocałowała? Tak w ogóle nieźle całuje (XD). Nie mogę się doczekać 18! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania